osmfandomcom-20200213-history
Windows Doshiva
Windows Doshiva is an operating system made by Microsoft, with release date of 22.12.2004, right before 2004 Christmas. It was one of best selling and most successfuly Windows release up to this day. With marketshare still being over 10% (StatCounter, December 2018), meaning that Doshiva is still being loved my many. It replaced Windows XP, and it was replaced by Windows Blackcomb in 2009. 2001 - 2002 - Post-RTM XP (5.1 and early 5.2) Few days after Windows XP hitting the RTM stage, the development behind Doshiva started to work, with build 2601, compiled 01.09.2001. It featured nothing but a Release Notes text file. Build 2620 has changed naming of the OS, with an new experimental style called "Watercolor 2", which looks like Watercolor, but for Windows XP Build 2705 '''is the last build of Doshiva that it's kernel numbering is 5.1. '''Build 2772 is the first build of Doshiva that has 5.2 kernel numbering. Also it introduced new login screen, disabled by default. It's one of first builds to have it's 64-bit variant. Build 3041 is the one of last builds to include "Windows XP" in it's code. It introduced "Windows Update" application, which replaced the Windows Update and Microsoft Update website. The websites were still accessible, since this version of Windows Update application (0.1.0100) didn't connected to the Microsoft servers so well, and it would show 404 errors suddenly. It is the last build compiled in 2001. Build 3210 is last build to have any Windows XP leftovers, meaning that all branding is now Doshiva. The Windows Update app has now fixed connection to servers. This is the last version compiled with NetMeeting, since it was rendered useless with the upcomming "VidCall" app. It also introduce the new Settings app, kinda similliar to Windows 10. Build 3340 is the first build to include the new login screen out of the box. It also comes with Internet Explorer 6.01, which was bought by Midori Software 2 days before. Build 3650 is the last Milestone 3 build, which included Internet Explorer. The default browser app was replaced with the very early "Gate" browser. It is also the last build compiled with i386 installation method. It is also the last build compiled in 2002 Early Doshiva (M3 - M5) - 2003 This period of Doshiva is called by fanatics "The fastest build year ever", because the compile dates of (for example) 3667 and 4100 are short, just 3-5 months of difference (Build 5.3.4050 was the build compiled for PDC 2003 few months before PDC 2003 happened. That's why there is 4.04.4040 (which is 5.3.4040, but with an developer joke) and 5.3.4050, compiled 2 days before PDC 2003 happened. Build 3667 is the first Milestone 3 build, and also the first build compiled in 2003. It returned back NetMeeting. The browser also got updated, with experimental features menu enabled as deafult, but non-functioning. Build 3802 is the last Doshiva build to have 5.2 kernel numbering, as it is the very last build to have both i386 and WIM installation methods. "Gate" Browser got improved and re-named to Redmond. Build 5.3.3821 is the first build to be WIM-only and first to have 5.3 kernel number. Redmond Browser got further updated. It's test were comparable to Midori Software's Internet Explorer. There were rumors that 3821 is the first build to include WinFS, but it never did, and it wouldn't happen in the near future. Build 4001 is the last M3 Build, the theme from the first build of Doshiva got re-named to "Skana". Windows Explorer got a visual overhaul, bringing the look more form Longhorn. Build 4024 is an Server-only build, though Doshiva wasn't meant for Server uses.It lacked newest features from 4001 but not from earlier. NetMeeting was visually updated, and Redmond Browser's default settings were changed for this build only. Build 4.04.4040 (in reality, it is 5.3.4050, compiled 3 weeks before PDC 2003) is an developers' joke release, to resemble the 404 error, which can happen anywhere, anytime. Build 4050, which had it's 4 variants, is an build which was presented with Longhorn in PDC 2003. *'5.3.4050.doshiva.pdc.03.aeroshowcase.ppnt.presentation' is an build made for AERO Interface showcase. It was seen only in presentation showed by Microsoft and 2 out of 6 test Computers. *'5.3.4050.doshiva.pdc03.publicpresentation.screenshots' is an build, compiled for screenshots only. *'5.3.4050.doshiva.pdc03.xp_ported_apps_in_WinXAPI' is an build, which presented the features of new WinX API, which could potentially replace Win32, but having it's code inside it. It showed "Designed for XP" application running in Doshiva. *'5.3.4050.doshiva_team.pdc03_lab.5.3.4050.public' is an PDC 2003 release of 4050, given out to selected beta testers and it was saw in 4 out of 6 test computers. Builds 4052 up to 4097 were bugfix releases, and didn't bring up much anything. Build 4100 is an last M4 build. This has the most changed out of M1-M4 phase. It included full SSL support for Redmond Browser, Windows Explorer was now able to open .tar and .tar.* archives without problems, the Luna theme was deleted and NetMeeting got Secure Connection option, to securely connect to the other person. Build 4100 also showed unfinish piece of code, which could have been "Windows Blog" application, but it was scrapped in 5.3.4222. Also, this is the last build compiled in 2003. Build 4120 is the first M5/Pre-Beta 1 build, which all it included were bugfixes plus new wallpaper images, and Windows Media Player 10. Build 4222 is an WinHEC 2004 build, which it also had it's variants, but this time, those were 3: *'5.3.4222.0.pubpress.screenshots' is an build made for press and to show screenshots inside of an presentation. *'5.3.4222.1.aeroshowcase.WINHEC04' is an AERO presentation build, which was identical to 4222.30.doshiva_m5_b1.040410-1204, but with different build tag. *'5.3.4222.30.doshiva_m5_b1.04040-1204' is an WinHEC 2004 build, given to beta testers and MSDN subscribers. It also made Redmond Browser more integrated into Windows Explorer, like Internet Explorer did. It had Aero interface included and enabled if proper drivers were installed. Build 4.20.4204.20' (in reality it is 5.3.4420') is an developers' joke build, which it was all in "420" numbers in nametag. It is an reference to smoking weed and 4/20 day. It didn't bring much up anything except the build tag. Build 4521 is the last M5/Pre-Beta 1 compiled. Redmond Browser was re-named to Microsoft Redmond, among with removal of legacy and useless stuff. This is the first build that Microsoft started to polish the OS not only visually, but internally in code as well. The Definite Polishing (Beta 1 - Pre-RTM Stage - 2004) Doshiva has hit the Beta stage, and the christmas of 2004 was coming in slowly. The features that were mostly planned were added, and now they are being polished. Microsoft has skipped 4522 up to 4799 in favour of 4800. Build 4800 is the first Beta 1 build, as being as debug version of Public Beta 1 release of Doshiva. Build 4800.doshiva_b1.040720-1232 is an public Beta released, distributed via Internet or by mail. It has 60-day activation period, which was changed in 4800's debug build. It recieved mostly positive reactions, praising that Doshiva will be something better than Longhorn, which it's team was combined to Doshiva's one. It was also praised for it's glossy theme, also introduced in 4800's debug build. The theme was used in some showcase builds, and it was found in some screenshots. Build 4810 is nothing more than x64-only release of Doshiva. While being only x64, it had WOW64 missing, making it useless and unable to run most of the programs, even if they were written for 64-bit machines. Build 4900 is an Server-only release, and the server counterpart of Doshiva was based of it since. It had all of Doshiva goodies plus Server-only applications. It is also the last Beta 1 build. After 4900, the Beta 2 phase come out, being as an very "bugfixing beta phase" than anything it was before. Build 4901.doshiva.msdn_rel.040830-2211 is an MSDN release of Doshiva. This build has about 20% of reported bugs fixed. This build was also used for screenshots in official Doshiva ads. Builds 4910 onwards were only bugfixing builds, removing most of user-reported bugs and security holes made by those bugs. Build 5.5.4982.doshiva.msdn_dev_rel.041022-1122 is an Beta 3 MSDN release, which it had 5.5 kernel numbering. It is also one of last Doshiva builds to have Internet Explorer icon stored. Build 4999 is last Beta 3 build. Nothing really much was different from 4982, except slightly updated Windows Update app looks. Build 5000.0 is an first Pre-RTM build, with it's main focus was making last polishes. The last devlopement build is 5.5.5000.525, which had 4999's release notes deleted. RTM Release and Post-RTM 5.5.5000.555.doshiva_rtm.041203-1952 is an RTM release of Doshiva, which it was sold to the public. The first Post-RTM/SP1 Build was 5.5.5000.555.sp1_001.050104-1922, which it included native "TV Tuner" app from Windows XP Media Center Edition 2005. Build 5.5.500.555.sp1_111.msdn_rel.05012-0421 is an MSDN SP1 Beta Release. It included all requested security updates, and Windows Update app got Microsoft Update section. RTM release of SP1 is 5.5.5000.555.doshiva_sp1_555.050310.2311, which included Longhorn's Sidebar, but disabled as default. RTM release of SP2 is 5.5.5000.555.doshiva_sp2_555.060301-0111, which included some improvements that were implemented in Windows XP updates. After SP2, Microsoft started to release Update Rollups, which were nothing more than update packs. The first one was released on 08th August 2008, while last was in 10th October 2010. There were also Post-Rollup small update packs. The first one was released in 10th Feburary 2011, while the last in 12th December 2012. Since last Post-Rollup update pack, there were another update packs, but this time Security-only, beause Microsoft has released fewer and fewer security updates for Doshiva. The last Post-Post-Rollup update pack was released in 06.2015. The last 3 updates, 5.5.5000.555.doshiva_20151112-2232, doshiva_20151113-1111 and doshiva_20151115=2359 had secret notes from Doshiva developers from all the developement, but encrypted. First message was decrypted in early 2016, while the last line of message was decrypted on 10th January 2019. Reception Windows Doshiva since it's development had gained alot of positive reception, with only one being as an "minor update to Longhorn". Since RTM release, the reviews were mostly positive, and UsersHonestReviews.com has gained about 88% of positive messages regarding Doshiva. Category:Windows Category:Fictional Windows versions